A Love Journey
by HelenaKennedy
Summary: Six months after their mission in China, Helena and Leon meet again, only to become partners in a mission to Russia. They have to stop the new Lily Virus before it spreads even farther. These two are up for their biggest journey yet, not only a journey to stop the the new virus but a journey to discover love. (Not a dramatic to cry for love story but a cute one)


_HEEEY GUYS, how are y'all? I know, it's been a while but I've been dying to upload a story and this time, it's not going to be a oneshot. I'm so excitedddd, my first Heleon multi-chap story! To begin with, most Heleon stories on here are romantic but a bit.. dark and a bit angsty and a hell of a lot drama. I'm not going to do that. Yes, this story will have drama, EVERY story does but this is going to be more of an adventure with romance, sweetness and a lot of Heleon magic. DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THEM? Alright, my first chapter. This is like a lead for what's to come. I want to make this a really exciting story!(ps, I know the first chap is a bit stern but that'll improve. It's just the first chapter) :]_

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all of its characters and content belong to Capcom except for the ones I made up**

* * *

I looked at the camera footage in front of me. Innocent citizens being attacked by BOWs They're running after them with hunger. Hunger for flesh. Human flesh. The people are crying for help but nobody can give them that. Except for us, except for me.

"I'm going there."

Mr. Allen paused the video. "I had a feeling you were going to say that, Helena." He put down the small black remote and slowly walked back to his desk. I knew there was a problem. "But?"

Mr. Allen sighed and sat down in his chair. "But I'm afraid the DSO has already claimed this mission."

"What? They can't do that."

"Again, I'm afraid they can." He opened his drawer and took out a file. "I do have one thing you might be interested in."

"And that is..?" I still stood in front of mr. Allen's desk.

"A partner up. The DSO wants you to partner up with their best agent."  
I can't believe this. What an idiots. "Mr. Allen, there has to be something you can do. The DSO can't just take all the missions and claim every one of them."

He put down the file and clasped his hands. "I've tried everything, Helena. But they made this decision and they're not changing it. After all, the DSO has more professional and highly trained agents than the USSS. The government trusts them more with this."

"What DSO agent is so amazing that they can just take this mission from us."

"Not so thrilled to see me, Helena?"

That voice, I recognized that voice. I've been through hell with that voice, I had the biggest journey of my life with that voice. I turned around and saw none other than Leon Kennedy in front of me, leaning against the door and looking at me with those blue eyes. Last time I saw him was six months ago after he gave me my freedom.

"It's been a while, Leon." I just looked into his eyes. He stared back at me for longer than I expected, only when Mr. Allen cleared his throat did we stop.

"I'm well aware that you two know each other. Everyone knows of your reckless deeds, your faked deaths and the unauthorized mission in Langshiang. However, you saved China from any further destruction and stopped the C-virus from reaching any further proportions."

I looked at Leon and he looked back at me. He came to stand next to me.

"You two make an extraordinary team but a great one, I have to admit. We need to handle this situation in Russia and the DSO and USSS think that you two are capable of that, seeing the work you two have done in China without our help."

Leon was the first to react. "You want us to go to Sint-Petersburg and stop the bio attack?"

Mr. Allen nodded and opened the file he had taked out of the drawer. "Exactly but, not only that. We need you to track down whoever's behind this bio terrorism attack and stop that person from going any further."

"Are there any traces of who might be responsible?" I asked and Leon closed his mouth. I knew he was going to ask the same.

"At this moment not. We're trying our hardest." Mr. Allen took the papers out of the file. "We're dealing with a new kind of virus named the Lily Virus. Henry Walcott invented this virus to reanimate his daughter, Lily Walcott, after she died in a coma. Lily has a special blood type just like your old friends Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller which gives this kind of reaction."

"Is she alive?" Leon asked before I could. The bastard.

"Lily was alive and healthy but she went missing a few weeks ago." Mr. Allen clicked on a button on the little remote and a picture of a fairly young redheaded girl with brown eyes popped up. "This is Lily Walcott. She's twenty-six years old. We think the one that stole the Lily Virus might have something to do with her possible kidnapping."

"What about Henry Walcott?" I asked this time.

He pushed another button and a picture of an old man with glasses appeared on the screen. "Henry Walcott died of a heart attack a month ago. All his files were stolen, including the Lily Virus file. That file contains enough information to not only take over Russia, but the whole world. We need to stop this before the virus reaches Moscow and spreads over whole Europe."

Mr. Allen turned off the computer screen and closed the file on his desk. "You two will be leaving this evening but right now, Ingrid Hannigan will give you both the information you need. You're excused."

I nodded and headed for the door with Leon walking closely next to me. We were both quiet. I didn't know what to say to the guy I shared one of my biggest life experiences with and haven't seen in six months. And then suddenly he appears back into my life, standing in that doorway all hot and dreamy. Oh, come on. I'm just stating facts. You know I'm right.

"I heard about your mission in West Rivers. Nicely done, Helena." Leon decided to break the silence. Apparently this guy taught me a lot during our mission because I stopped a pandemic outbreak of the X-Virus in West Rivers all alone. I saved two schools full of children and the whole city. Since then, I'm one of USSS's best agents. I think they're just happy my behaviour had improved.

"Thank you," I smiled towards Leon. He smiled back and we exited the building and stepped inside a black van. It was quiet again but at least this time, it was a more comfortable silence.

We reached the DSO building and stepped outside. We walked inside but went to the private part of the building, the most important part. Leon and I showed our badges to the security guard as he nodded and opened the door for us. I followed Leon down the stairs, since I'm not really familiar with this place. I immediately saw Hannigan walking towards us. The first thing she did was hug me and I hugged her back. She let go off me and smiled brightly. "It so good to see you again, Helena."

"You too." I genuinely smiled back at her.

"You two, follow me." Hannigan led us to a seperate room. It was huge. "I'm happy to see that you've both agreed to this. As you both know, we're dealing with the Lily Virus. There have been horrible viruses like the T-virus, the G-virus and the two worst; The Uroboro virus and the C-virus. But this one's the worst of all."

Hannigan's words made my pulse raise. She turned on a big computer screen and showed us pictures of infected people. "I have good news and bad news. The Lily Virus is incredibly strong. So whatever you do, do net let the virus get in contact with your blood. The remarkable thing about this virus is that even if you dismember the BOW, they will grow new limbs almost immediately. And now the bad news."

Leon cut her off immediately. "Wait, that was the good news?" I have to agree.

"I'm afraid so. There's a new kind of mutated BOW called Ari. The thing about the Ari is that if you shoot at it, it will blow itself up like a frog to a huge size and make itself invisible."

"Are you serious? How are we supposed to kill it?" This mission is going to kill me.

"The only way to kill an Ari is by decapitating it. Although like other BOWs, it's not possible to dismember it." Hannigan walked to a big sized case and pressed in a code, making it open. "These will be your weapons." Leon and I walked to her slowly and examined all the guns, knifes, special weapons and explosives.

"Are you guys ready?"

I looked at Leon, only to find him already looking at me with those brilliant blue eyes, covered slightly by that perfect hair. He sent me a heartwarming smile and I smiled back. Something told me that as long as I'm with him, everything's going to be alright.

Leon looked at Hannigan and nodded. "We're ready."

* * *

_OH MY GOD I HAVE MY OWN VIRUS YEEEYY_


End file.
